


Your scent is pleasant to Me

by syac



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alpha Hyouga, Alpha Shishiou Tsukasa, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bets & Wagers, Bottom Ishigami Senkuu, Chemicals, Double Penetration in One Hole, Gift Fic, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Love Confessions, Love Hotels, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentions of Byakuya and Mirai, Mentions of mob/stranger, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not Beta Read, Omega Ishigami Senkuu, Smut, Spitroasting, Top Hyouga, Top Shishiou Tsukasa, Uke Ishigami Senkuu, induced heat, lots of knocked-outs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28265829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syac/pseuds/syac
Summary: The brown-haired alpha got brought out of his thoughts as he heard his phone vibrate. Fishing the device out of his pocket, he checked the message which made him choke in shock.'Hey Tsukasa! I'm off to the XXOO Love Hotel in XXOO street over at the XXOO prefecture with Hyouga. Meet us there or you'll miss all the fun! ;D - message at 15:35 from Senku.'
Relationships: Hyouga & Ishigami Senkuu, Hyouga/Ishigami Senkuu, Hyouga/Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa, Ishigami Senkuu & Shishiou Tsukasa, Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	Your scent is pleasant to Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HikariNoHimeWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariNoHimeWriter/gifts).



> Written as a secret santa gift for fellow friend. The requested polyshipping is TsuSenHyou.
> 
>  **Turn back now** if you don't like this shipping and with the mentioned attributes warned below/within the tags.  
> This fic contains _ABO, smut & some mentions of unsuccessful non-con/dub-con and fondling_. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.
> 
> This is purely a work of fiction and does not imitate nor reflect on any real-life story. Neither does it depict on the fictional character’s true personality properly. This fic has not been beta-read. BEWARE of tenses. Oh, and this fic is a bit… shoujo…
> 
>  **Warning 1:** This is modern AU.  
>  **Warning 2:** Don't understand/like or ignored the warning tags? PLEASE TURN BACK NOW.
> 
> **You _have_ been warned.**

He was careless. He was _so_ careless. 

Sixteen-year-old omega Ishigami Senku sobbed through his muffled mouth, which was gagged by some makeshift cloth. Or at least, the texture feels like a cloth. The teen's usual red eyes had wetted the blindfold that was currently covering his view. The omega's wrists were tied over his head by the grip of a stranger's hand. Senku's genetic body make-up had trembled as he felt the stranger's presence had abruptly leant over his body whilst the two of them were lying on the floor. 

A short while ago, the omega was on his way home after school club hours. As the white-green haired student had turned around a corner of the school building, Senku suddenly got hit at the back of his head. Black blur had taken over his vision. 

Now, the omega had awoken to himself panting with dread. Apart from his blinded vision and being bound in motion, he felt a hand slowly creeping in between his thighs. To make it worse, he could also smell the horrid rut of an alpha. Senku trashed around. Without warning, his legs were being pried apart and the very familiar feeling of something _slick_ was found tricking down his backside. 

Senku whimpered. As an omega, the teen was very familiar to the concept of being in heat. There were times within the year that omegas were being recommended _not_ to take heat suppressants as the overuse of them may have side effects for the omega population. Yet Senku was ten billion percent sure that he had let his heat run naturally at least two months ago and that also, _he is_ currently on suppressants. So, it doesn't explain why his heat is _triggering now._

"I-Ishigami-kun! I-I've always ad-admired you! From afar!" An equally panting male voice spoke above Senku's head. The omega attempted a growl at the culprit that tied him up. The white-green haired teen groaned into the cloth before the culprit spoke in a high-pitched tone, "In fact, I've always _loved_ you. Your charm, your witty remarks, your cheeky smile and especially _your scent_!" The culprit's voice started to sound crazier than before that it had sent shivers down the trapped scientist's spine. Senku sweated. For the omegaverse of this world, one doesn't get to smell the genetic make-up of any omegas or alphas unless they are in heat or in ruts. And the omega had made sure he never has his heats at school. So how...?

"Y-you must be wondering how I-I knew your scent huh, I-Ishigami-kun?" The culprit chuckled through his stumbles. "H-honestly, I don't know either... until now." The omega sniffed in a sob while the guy above him chattered on. "Y-you see. I-I asked for something...something that would trigger your h-heat. B-because I love Ishigami-kun _so much_ , that I can't take it a-anymore from admiring you from afar. I-I'm sorry, I've tried to take some of your personal stuff, l-like some paper you threw away for example!" Senku turned away in disgust of the revelation as the guy's words became more excited. "A-and then? I-I know taking your stuff is bad. I-I tried very hard not to do that again. B-but, it's not enough. I can't stop. I want more. I-I wanted more of Ishigami-kun. _I want_ to touch Ishigami-kun. _I want_ to smell Ishigami-kun. _I want to do things to Ishigami-kun!_ "

At this point, Senku really wished he had taken the offer from his childhood friend to walk home together. He wouldn't have to deal with crazy-stalkerish-most-likely-another-student after his butt. He wouldn't have to smell the incompatible, nasty reek of rut from this stranger. His inner omega cries out in panic for anyone to help him. Even hoped that the 'alpha of his dreams' would come and save him. Though of course, as an unmated and unbonded omega, the 'alpha of his dreams' won't be aware of his current situation. 

The omega immediately shied away as soon as he felt the stranger's hand had touched his face. Senku nearly flinched, thinking the culprit would slap him, but male above him only cooed. "D-don't be afraid." The young scientist froze when he felt the hand had started to unbuckle the omega's trousers. The white-green haired teen immediately protested by squirming and growling from his throat. "It-It's okay Ishigami-kun! I-I'll take good care of you! I'll make you feel very good! You can have my pups and we can be a very happy family together! We-OOF!!!"

The weight above Senku was removed in an instant and he felt a swish of air was flung over him. A loud thud accompanied with a shriek from the culprit was heard from across the room. The white-green haired teen sniffled as he tried to calm himself to listen out for any sounds through his incoming heat. He heard a combination of footsteps and the culprit squealing like a pig, begging for mercy. A few more thumps rang out just before everything suddenly grew quiet. Even the nasty smell from the stranger that had captured him had stopped. Senku could hear his own vigorous breathing among the silence. He tried to make some sounds but it came out as moans from his throat. 

And then, the omega started to panic as he could hear a set of new footsteps walking towards him. Senku moaned with fright as he could scent a different rut from before, coming towards him. Whoever is walking towards him is obviously a different alpha from the previous culprit. Out of the frying pan and into another fray. Senku doesn't want any alpha to claim him! At least, it wasn’t the one that _he_ wanted. But...

The omega's body quickly grew slack. Senku's inner mind was alarmed with terror. He doesn't understand why... but the scent of this new incoming alpha was smelling... particularly pleasant to the bound omega. To the teen's horror, he could feel his lower region bucking up towards the new alpha. His own omega nature had surrendered itself to the unknown alpha. More slick soaked his own trousers as Senku whined for help in panic.

 _'No. I don't want this... please... someone... please...'_ Senku hitched in a breath as he felt himself being picked up with strong arms. The pungent smell of the new alpha invaded his sense, making him whimper and moan for relieve from his heat. _'TSUKASA!'_ The omega's mind screamed for the name that came to mind before the feeling of being knocked out was performed on the omega for the second time that day.

==xxaboxx==

_"Hey Tsukasa? Have you been experimenting with cologne or something? Not that it smells bad or anything... but it's rather strong," a younger Ishigami Senku of ten years old squinted at his older childhood friend and wrinkled his nose. Said taller childhood friend blinked and glanced down at the younger boy. "Uh...no? Why, Senku?"_

_"Really? But you smell like... cloves...jasmine and sandalwood..." the younger boy muttered as he started to fan himself with his own hand._

_"...That last part sounds rather specific. But no, Senku. Hnn. I'm not wearing anything," Tsukasa frowned and stopped his pace. The taller teen examined his shorter friend who's breathing had sounded... rapid. Alarmed, Tsukasa grew worried as he saw Senku's red eyes have dilated. He covered his own nose with a hand as soon as he scented something was off from the shorter boy. "Senku...why are you smelling like… spearmint?"_

_The younger boy blinked. "Huh?"_

_All of a sudden, Tsukasa grabbed Senku's smaller wrist with his other free palm. He started pulling the shorter boy back to the Ishigami residence. Tsukasa knows what this is. And if he doesn't hurry, they will both suffer for it._

_Senku yelped as he was being pulled. "Ow Tsukasa! What's going on? Why are you-"_

_"-I'm sorry Senku, but we must get you back home!"_

_"What? Why- I'm fine!"_

_"Senku, you're in heat!" Amber eyes looked at his younger friend with worry before focusing back at the road in front of him._

_"Huh!?" Red eyes stared incredulously at concerned amber eyes. "In heat? What are you on about-"_

_"It means... you can have babies... Senku." Tsukasa glanced back from the corner of his eyes. And he knows Senku doesn't get it, because the younger male wasn't told about the_ other gender _education in class yet. "Just... trust me Senku. We need to get you back to Byakura-san." At Tsukasa's feared look, Senku hesitated before nodding in agreement._

That day, Ishigami Senku was introduced to the sexual omegaverse education. That was also the day he learnt there are secondary genders and that he was an 'omega'. He had also discovered that his father Byakuya and his friend Tsukasa were all alphas. The young omega had learnt that it is common for some children to be presented early for their ages, and he was one of them. 

Oh, and the so-called _privileges_ of being an omega is nothing more than a farce! Never again does he ever want to go through weeks of 'being in heat', never again does he want to hear his own embarrassing moans, never again does he want to sweat or have slick coming out of him and never again does he want to hear the embarrassing conversation of how he is able to have babies from his dad again. _That conversation_ was actually more traumatising than having his heats!

The only fortunate thing was that at least Senku didn't have to smell the rotten odour off incompatible people when they're not in heats or ruts. Imagine having to constantly be in presence of scents that do nothing but stink your senses! Sure, it makes it easier for one to identify who would be a compatible mate if you could smell them a mile away under normal circumstances, but honestly, there isn't a guarantee that one will ever find their compatible mate in their lifetime among all these other rotten scents around you! Thanks, but no thanks!

Senku remembered the chuckling on Tsukasa's face when he talked about such theories with him. He remembered the taller boy's palm patting on his head as he watched Tsukasa spoke to him with a smile, _"Hnn. Senku, don't ever change."_

 _'Pff. That's theoretically not possible, the Strongest High Schooler of this century.'_ Senku retorted.

 _'But Senku,'_ Tsukasa's voice spoke again. _'Um... Senku?'_

 _'Yeah, yeah, what?'_ Senku tried to bat away Tsukasa's arm. And gasped as his hand went through Tsukasa's arm. Alarmed red eyes flickered over to the smiling Tsukasa. _'Senku? Wake up.'_

"Wake up Senku!" 

Crimson eyes shot open before clamping them shut again as they encountered bright lights. The omega moaned at the brightness of the sun’s rays, alerting someone of his awakened status. A baritone male voice was right next to Senku's side. "Senku! You're awake! Are you alright!?"

Said teen slowly opened his red eyes once more. The blurry view finally came into focus as he scanned his surroundings. He was in the infirmary. He suddenly felt his left hand got gripped tightly. Senku glanced over to see who was holding his hand. 

Shishiou Tsukasa's worried face came into view. But upon the proper awakening of the younger youth, Tsukasa's face melted into a cross between a smile and a frown. "Senku! You had me worried!" 

"...What happened?" Red eyes blinked a few times before attempting to sit up on the infirmary bed. Tsukasa helped Senku sit up before answering. "I'm not sure. Hnn. I only got word from your text that you were at the infirmary."

"Huh? By text?"

"Hnn. yeah. But when I got here, you were already passed out." The taller male brought a hand on top of Senku's forehead. "You don't seem to have a fever either..."

"...Tsukasa... you don't...?"

"Hnn?"

 _'You don't smell anything off of me?'_ The omega blinked at his friend before shaking his head slightly. "No, it's nothing."

"...If you're sure?"

"Yeah." Senku thought. _'Because if you did... then at least I'd get to know if you liked my scent or not...'_ Crimson eyes glanced back to the smile present on his childhood friend's face. The sun’s rays had enlightened Tsukasa’s handsome features by ten percent. Senku faked a cough at his own embarrassing nerdy thoughts before turning his attention to his own belongings. "Give me a minute, I'll go get my stuff."

"You sure? I don't mind waiting if you still don't feel any better?"

"Nah, I'm good." Senku flung his legs off the bed. He took notice that whatever heated state he was in before, his slick had dried off. Normally dried slick isn't that easy to track, but if one is close enough, they can easily scent it off the other person. The omega observed his taller friend as he fetched his own bag and school jacket. Either Tsukasa really didn't smell anything or he's just good at hiding it. Still, Senku tried not to let it get to his head.

Senku has developed a crush on Tsukasa ever since he developed his first heat. Alas, the young teen never knew what this feeling was at first until it blossomed slowly throughout the years. He had always thought it was just his own omega nature, for thinking how Tsukasa saved him from the bullies when he was younger and also on how he got Senku to Byakuya just before his first heat had hit him. But no, it was the familiarity, comfort, security and how they could easily know what the other one is thinking just by a glance. _They were really in sync._ The omega felt giddy at this thought.

The budding scientist couldn't believe that he would one day fall for someone, for he was ten billion percent sure he wasn't looking for love or any distractions away from his precious science. Technically, he always thought science was his one true love. But now, Senku has to learn to balance the two... and try not to be such a coward regarding the subject of his own feelings and the plans of confession to the older alpha.

"Shall we go?" Tsukasa grinned at the shorter teen.

"Yeah." They started to make their way out of the school. Most students should've left the educational building by now. Only the teachers and a small number pupils that either stayed back for detentions, work or other events would still be present. Since there weren't that many people at school in this moment, Senku had thought now was the best opportunity to confess. He gripped his knuckles tighter before looking up. 

Only to meet Tsukasa's eyes and melt at how warm they appear to the white-green-haired teen. The omega's inner mind wilted. He tried very hard not to blush, and instead of the confession he had hoped to make himself known to his taller friend, what came out of Senku's mouth was a pout. "...Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Hnn? Nothing. Just... really glad that you're okay." Tsukasa gave a nethoughtful smile before glancing off to the far distance. The omega just stared at how the sunset rays reflected on his alpha friend and once again got lost in it. How Tsukasa's defined features were made more attractive by the sun's illumination. That view was filed within Senku's mind, making his ears turn pink.

And Senku had kept thinking about Tsukasa's beautiful features within the next few days. Along with the culprits that he had encountered on that same day. He didn't tell Tsukasa about what had really happened to him, for he didn't want his alpha friend to worry. Obviously, the first culprit had deliberately tried to trigger his heat early with underhanded means. The omega tsked at the thought of being mated to such an alpha with low tactics. Not to mention the scent from that guy was awfully horrid. 

But then the young scientist had wondered about the other scent. Thinking back, it had smelt... pleasant. Just like how Tsukasa's scent soothes him, this particular one also calms and sings with his inner omega. It's too bad you can only get a gist of scent off someone unless they're in heat or rut. 

Speaking of which, he never smelt Tsukasa's rut again ever since he got his first heat. Senku had went crazy on trying to invent treatments for himself and also took on creating suppressants for his dad and Tsukasa's ruts as a side project. Over the years, he would always have his own medication on hand as well as his dad's and Tsukasa's. Just in case if they forgot (He can guarantee Byakuya forgets on occasion) and Tsukasa was more of a case on where he may run out of the alpha suppressants due to his family’s finances.

A series of applause came from the school grounds, drawing the omega's attention. Senku darted his gaze towards his teacher to see if the coast is clear before glancing down from his school window. Having seated next to the window, the white-green haired male could easily locate the source of the noise. 

Tsukasa's class was having a PE session. Crimson eyes watched his tall friend running to a stop after a few laps around the school grounds. Tsukasa didn't even break a sweat from the run. The cheering of applause was from the alpha's fellow classmates. As if feeling there was a gaze upon him, Tsukasa looked up meeting Senku's eyes and waved at the omega happily. Senku smirked before jutting a palm out to return the greeting. A few of Tsukasa's classmates tried to look at where the alpha was waving. One of them included a silver-haired male. It was ironic to have felt the gaze from this male student since he appears to have his eyes either closed or squinted. The omega doesn’t recognise the silver head nor anyone else within Tsukasa’s bubble. After all, none of them had shown any interest towards science. So, there really was no point to make an effort to remember any of them.

Senku's attention was drawn back from the muttering of his classmates. Those that had also been sitting next to the windows chattered while some females had squealed. "Did you see that?", "I can't believe both Tsukasa-senpai and Hyouga-senpai are looking over here!", "Dang, they were both so close to the finishing line!", " _Sigh..._ They're both so dreamy... Tsukasa-senpai's long eyelashes and Hyouga-senpai's glittery silver-hair...", "I bet both of their scents are top-rated alpha, the best of the best!", "Come on, you're a beta, there's no room for you.", "Hey, you never know, they probably prefer beta than omega!", "Says who!?", "Says the one that observes both of them and declares that they haven't found a mate yet!", "Hey!", "Look! Look! Was that wave for me, Tsukasa-senpai!?", "No! It's for me!", "No, ME!" 

"Settle down! Focus back on the lesson please!" the teacher clapped his hands as he tries to hush the class down.

The white-green haired omega divided his attention between the teacher at the front of class and at his childhood alpha friend. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught 'Hyouga-senpai with his glittery silver-hair' was observing him from below again. Ignoring the stare, he filed away this ‘Hyouga person’ to the back of his mind and resolved to check up on him later. He doesn't really care to remember other students at school unless it is for his blackmail- _AHEM_ science project purposes. But Senku could feel the stare of 'this senpai' from below every once in a while, and he's getting cautious. He will ask Tsukasa later about ‘Hyouga-senpai’.

==xxaboxx==

Apparently, Senku was able to find plenty of gossip about this Hyouga person just as easily. According to the majority of the student body, Hyouga is rumoured to be an alpha, extremely skilled in the spear arts and his house owns a dojo just for said spear art. The silver-haired alpha is normally part of the Go-Home Club after school lessons, but due to the school festivals coming up, Hyouga is being held back by his own class to help prepare whatever event they have planned for their last year.

Hyouga is also coincidently within the same class as Tsukasa. Also, since from day one, it was rumoured that they were both rivals when it came to academic scores and sports. Well, at least that's what the student body had been gossiping about anyway. The latest developments were that both alphas seem to be having a bet of some kind during the school's festival. There seems to be a contest of some sort and both were making bets on winning in said contest. The other issue was that both alphas were due to graduate within this coming year and neither have shown interest on finding a mate yet. Most of the student body think they'll have a chance with these two. 

_'But not with Tsukasa!'_ Senku pouted. The young scientist would get first dibs on confessing first if it's the last thing he would have from his childhood friend. Even if he gets rejected in the end, at least he knows he has tried. _'And even if he doesn't think that way... at least I won't be seeing him after he graduates... so hopefully we don't need to be awkward around each other anymore if that's the worst-case scenario...'_ The omega muttered. _'If only I would stop being such a chicken about it... though I still have time before he graduates!’_

As for his childhood friend's rival, Senku is indifferent about it. While the student body also likes to be enamoured with the silver-head on a closer basis, the omega neither likes or dislikes the individual. He's actually more cautious of why Hyouga had given him that gaze most of the time during Tsukasa's PE lessons.

Speaking of Tsukasa, Senku finally saw his friend walking towards him near the school gates. It was after school hours again and the omega was leaning against the gate bars. The white-green-haired teen gave an impassive look at the small group of betas and omegas and the occasional alphas surrounding his taller friend. His lips turned grim at the sight. While he understands it's not Tsukasa's fault that _these sheep_ were crowding around the brown-haired male, Senku's jealous heart slightly betrays himself for thinking that Tsukasa can easily form a harem with them. 

Annoyed, the omega called out, "Took you long enough, Tsukasa! If you don't hurry up, I'm leaving without you!" The white-green haired teen then immediately turned his view away from his friend and the hungry leeches. Senku stepped away from the gates, walking out of the school grounds. He's playing a risk, one that he'll be sure to win. For Tsukasa, would always chase after him if he walks off like this. 

And it did pay off, because Tsukasa did start to panic at the sight of the omega leaving ahead of him. "Wait Senku! Hnn. Excuse me everyone, I need to leave." Tsukasa waved the leeches off him before chasing after his younger friend. "Senku, wait!"

Senku could hear the groans and jeers from Tsukasa's crowd, but his heart felt better knowing that the taller alpha had left them _just for him_. He deliberately slowed down his steps, thinking that if Tsukasa is willing to ditch the vultures for him... then that would mean they could have a 'something that can develop more' between them, right?

Suddenly, the omega felt a sharp gaze at the side of his head and looked towards the source. Further away from them and at the end of another roadway stood Hyouga, whom had once again been staring at Senku. The white-green-haired teen steeled his gaze in challenge before Tsukasa's chest came into view. "Senku! I finally caught up with you!"

Red eyes blinked before looking pass Tsukasa's arm to see that the silver-head had disappeared. Shaking his head, Senku focused his attention back on his tall friend. "Yeah. And if you decided to stay back, I would've left you there with those wolves with you, since you seem rather at ease with them back there."

"Ah... hnn. No, Senku. I wanted to leave, but they were hard to slip away from-"

"You're being polite to them, I know." Senku interrupted and pouted as he looked away from that sad puppy expression on Tsukasa’s face. _'That doesn't mean I have to like it.'_

"...Are you mad Senku?"

"No."

"...Hnn. That's a yes then."

"No means no."

"Hnn. If you say so." Tsukasa gently ruffled those white-green locks before Senku had patted the larger hand away in annoyance. The omega pouted at the alpha as he could feel his own cheeks heat up. Tsukasa knew him well since his sour mood was easily noticeable by the alpha. The young scientist faked a cough, "If you want to make it up to me, you can answer me these questions."

Tsukasa chuckled, thinking that Senku is in one of his researcher moods again, "Hnn. Alright. I will answer whatever I can."

"Good. So... that silver-haired dude in your class. What's his name? Was it Hyouga?"

Tsukasa frowned at the name but encouraged Senku to carry on, "Hnn. Hyouga. Yes. What about him?"

"What's this thing about a rivalry between you two? I heard both of you are competing for the school's festival?"

"Oh... I never knew were one to taken a liken to rumours, Senku..." With Senku's red eyes squinting at him with mistrust, Tsukasa quickly looked away to fake his evasiveness, "Alright... what exactly did you hear?" 

The omega glanced at his friend's obvious discomfort but still pushed forward, "Exactly that. Just the two of you making a bet on winning a contest. Though the details of the bet and contest were both unknown." Senku stopped his pace in the middle of the neighbourhood streets before placing his pinky into his ear lobe. "Now, 'fess up!"

"..." The alpha widened his eyes at the omega's demand. Unless he reads it wrong, but would anyone fault him for thinking that his friend's feelings for him was rather obvious and _so_ cute? Oh, but he mustn't let the omega know yet that he knows. Tsukasa had wanted the timing of confession to be perfect for his chosen omega. Until he has _won_ that bet, he must tolerate. Keeping a neutral façade, amber eyes turned away from his younger friend, "Hnn. It's nothing. At least, you'll know in time, Senku."

"Huh. We're playing with beating around the bushes now, huh?" Senku stared at Tsukasa unimpressed. Watching the taller male fret made the omega's heart giddy. He decided to let the alpha off. "Fine. But you owe me an explanation afterwards."

"Hnn. I will." Tsukasa smiled, relieved at Senku's acceptance for a later explanation date, while unaware that his smile is causing the omega’s cheeks to turn pink. The omega looked away as he grabbed Tsukasa's hand and started to walk on the path home again, "Yeah, yeah." _'Guess I'll just have to find out more about this bet myself. And about Hyouga too... for what reason does he have to keep looking at me like that from afar?'_

==xxaboxx==

Throughout the week, Senku had been looking out for Hyouga. Once again, the tattlers among his school were more active than he thought. Plenty of nice yet lustful comments were after his childhood friend (Which Senku growled at this point, quite fiercely even for an omega), Hyouga's fans ranges from loving his cold demeanour to his sports skills. Lastly, other comments came as a surprise to Senku himself. It was a range between downright hostile to worryingly obsessive from the study body. Some have noticed that the white-green-haired omega is found around Tsukasa. Half of the students had despised Senku for being around the brown-haired alpha while the other half of the student body just wanted to 'try it out' with ‘the hot male omega friend of Tsukasa’s’. 

_'Idiots who think with their dicks and not their brains,'_ scoffed the omega quietly. This is why Ishigami Senku finds the so-called romance as this to be boring and lacking merit. He'd rather spend his time on science, science and science. If the world of omegaverse doesn't exist, Senku would happily just marry science for the rest of his life. Actually, even with the dynamics of ABO present, Senku would _still_ marry science. Only...

 _'Only... that if along the way, there was a potential mate that could fit into my marriage with science, then that's even better.'_ Senku's immediate thought of Tsukasa invaded his mind. He blushed lightly at his sweet, tall friend, of how he only knew Tsukasa's scent due to that pre-heat incidence of his. He really needs to stop being such a chicken before the school year ends if he wants something more between the two of them. And then another thought of that compatible scent during his unfortunate incident had sprung up from the back of his mind. 

Senku never did find out to whom that scent had belonged to when he was about to be raped by the other stupid culprit. Not unless he wants to expose his own heats around to attract that familiar rut scent again. _'If I did that, the alpha part of the student body would've gotten to me before that person has.'_ Senku shivered at the thought of being marked by an incompatible alpha and one that doesn't respect his wishes. Which is why he is pinning for Tsukasa. _Hard._ Because he knows that Tsukasa would be a really good alpha AND respect his wishes.

Speaking of the tall alpha brings Senku back to the random looks from Hyouga. Recently, the omega has noticed the silver-head were either next to Tsukasa or had appeared randomly near Senku, though most of it was from watching afar. Either the silver-haired student was mindful of Senku as he was being mindful back at Hyouga, or, that Hyouga was part of the hostile population within the school that just didn't like Senku being around Tsukasa.

 _'Childish.'_ The young scientist sighed with a groan. Today, he was in luck. Having decided to meet Tsukasa at the older male's classroom to go home together, the brown-haired alpha had apologised, saying he is being held back to help out with the school festival stuff. The white-green-haired omega shook his head with a smirk, "It's fine. I'll see you tomorrow Tsukasa." Out of the corner of his red eye, Senku could see Hyouga slipping away. He waved goodbye to the brown-haired alpha before leaving to catch up with the silver-head.

The omega looked around before spotting the silver-haired male walking towards the school gym. Senku isn't the one to beat around the bush (well, most of the time), ditching all pretence of sneaking around, he walked up behind Hyouga to tap on the back of the taller male's shoulder. But he got intercepted by a sudden strong grip over his hand. "Ow!!"

"...Ishigami Senku-kun?" Hyouga spoke with knitted eyebrows. "I assume you weren't here to assault me?"

"As if," The omega scoffed. “Now, would you mind letting go?” Senku gestured to his own grabbed wrist before having Hyouga reluctantly let go of his grip. "Then what brings you here instead of... being near Tsukasa-kun's side?"

"We're not high school girls that likes to be attached to the hip," Senku smirked as he started picking his ear with his pinky. "I'll cut to the chase. What's this about a bet in a contest I'm hearing about between you and Tsukasa?"

"...How blunt. And I have no obligation to tell you otherwise."

Senku blew on his pinky before sharpening his gaze on the silver-head. "Playing hard to get, eh? Fine. What about that stare of yours then? I'm not much of a narcissist, but you've been giving me looks and popping up randomly near me these few days. What's up with that then?"

Hyouga hesitated before quickening his pace, entering the empty school gym. Senku tsked before darting after the taller male. "Oh? Evading the question now? That's sus."

The silver-head sighed before turning back to the omega, "...It's nothing. And you should head off home now before you ended up in the infirmary again."

"Again?" Red eyes sharpened at this. "You said, 'Again'. Oh. Now that's even more sus. How did you know I was in the infirmary recently?"

Hyouga stiffened before looking away, "You heard me wrong."

"Really? I think not." Gears inside Senku's mind started turning as the young scientist moved closer to the other male student. "Because neither myself or Tsukasa would blabber about how I ended up being in the infirmary. And I haven't been at the infirmary during school lessons, so most of the student body wouldn't know about that either. The only way anyone would've known I've been to the school infirmary is if they either stayed back after school hours were over, _or..._ " Senku's hand shot out to grab onto Hyouga's sleeve. "You were the culprit that either assaulted me or saved me that day. Now, which is it!?"

"...I don't know what you're talking about." Hyouga growled, hoping it would scare the omega away. "And if you've been assaulted, Senku-kun, you should've reported this to the school teachers."

"That's rather calm of you to brush away my questions." Senku huffed as he clutched his other hand over the back of Hyouga's top, not deterring from the cold look the silver-head is giving him. 

"Let go, Senku-kun."

"No."

"Honestly, you're gonna regret this. Let go, _now._ "

Senku smirked, "Why? Is it because you're the culprit that-"

"-BECAUSE! You're smelling too good at this moment, Senku-kun! Did you take your suppressants or not today!?" Hyouga's panicked voice finally alerted Senku of what's happening right now. The omega was _so_ into his investigation that he hasn’t noticed it. 

That his own legs were shaking and he was sweating all over. That the familiar alpha rut scent had lingered around them, encouraging his own omega nature to react to the alpha. It had made Senku's mouth water. He recognises the rut scent. _It's from the one that had saved him!_

"Y-You! You're the one that saved me, isn't it!?" Senku stammered as his omega nature made him tremble like a new born lamb. "A-and I _am_ on suppressants! What about y-you!? Are you on yours!?"

"Of course! A-anyway, just hurry and get out of here!"

"I-I will if your arm isn't around my back right now!" Senku grips onto Hyouga's arm, trying to pry it off him now. The silver-haired alpha shook his head at how he managed to slip his arms around the shorter omega. He made the mistake of inhaling the omega's sweet scent instead of breathing deeply to calm himself. Hyouga's inner alpha growled, "...Omega... my _omega_!"

Senku whimpered as he felt Hyouga's nose diving for his neck. He whined in protest but curse his own omega nature for giving in to the silver-haired alpha's actions. The white-green-haired omega bared his neck for the alpha even further. The younger teen's knees buckled as they both crashed onto the floor, with Hyouga right on top of him. "A-Alpha..." The scientist moaned, his own hands desperately fighting against himself to not run those hands through those silverly strands.

The white-green-haired teen let out a yip when he felt a small lick on his neck from the alpha. He could feel that his slick is wetting his own entrance. _'No...!'_ Senku hitched in a breath. "Al...alpha!" _'Help me alpha! I don't want this... not yet! Not until I know what Hyouga is like! Help me! Help me Alpha! Help me TSUKASA!'_

"Omega... _Omega!_ " Hyouga snarled as he started fingering around Senku's pants. "My Omega-!"

Unexpectedly, a right hook punched Hyouga in the face and the silver-head got flung across the gym. Hyouga groaned in pain as he landed back onto the gym floor, sensing there was another presence within the room. _'Must protect omega!!'_ The silver-haired alpha struggles to get up, torn between the aroma emitting from his wet omega and from murdering that other person intruding on their mating cycle. But then a kick was hurled at his own stomach, making him gasp out in more pain. A small packet was thrown onto his face as he heard, "Hnn. Swallow those before you do something you'll regret."

It was Tsukasa. Hyouga is torn between being thankful with a logical mind while the alpha part of his brain was snarling at the other alpha for stopping his mating cycle with _his_ omega. Out of the blurriness of his vision, the silver-head whined in loss as he watched Tsukasa carrying his omega away in the other alpha's arms. 

_'Please make it in time! Please make it in time!'_ Tsukasa ran back into the building, heading for the infirmary on ground floor. Fortunately, neither the doctor or any injured students were around. Tsukasa brought Senku to the omega section of the infirmary and quickly placed the delirious omega on the bed. Tsukasa quickly dug for the suppressants hidden within Senku's schoolbag before finding success. 

As he turned back to the omega, the sight of his childhood friend moaning wantonly and squirming on the bed made the brown-haired alpha's heart flutter. He could feel his own inner alpha growl and groaned at the sweet smell from the white-green-haired teen. Shaking his own head and swallowing a gulp, Tsukasa pushes the pills inside Senku's wet mouth before feeding the omega a bottle of water, flushing the meds down into the shorter male's system.

"Here, you'll feel better soon Senku." Tsukasa watched over as the smell of heat is quickly dissipating from the younger scientist. Senku's rapid breathing is slowing down as the shorter male is going into slumber. The brown-haired male let out a sigh of relief, knowing that his childhood friend should be safe now. Senku's suppressants were specially made by the young scientist himself. The idea was to have meds that takes effect quickly in dire situations like this. He even made some for Tsukasa, which were exactly the same ones that Tsukasa 'handed over' to Hyouga. Speaking of which, Tsukasa quickly took some of whatever was left of his own rut suppressants. Just for safety measure.

The brown-haired alpha places a hand on Senku's forehead, brushing those green-tipped locks away. It calms himself as well as knowing the medication would make the omega unconsciously relax more. "That was a close call, Senku." Amber eyes scanned over the younger male for any injuries and paused at his childhood friend's peaceful sleeping face. "...Senku? You awake?"

Silence was the answer to Tsukasa's question. The alpha caressed the younger male's cheeks before leaning closer to the omega's face and whispered, "Senku?" The brown-haired male hesitantly planted his own lips over the other softer ones. Very quickly, the alpha drew away having realised what he has done and turned his back away from Senku, curling up on the nearby chair in shame. He wasn’t able to control himself well when it comes to seeing his childhood friend looking adorable and helpless.

Shishiou Tsukasa had helplessly fallen for his childhood friend all those years ago. Ever since he met the younger boy when they were little by the beach, to Tsukasa, Senku saved him from hating the adult humanity. The brown-haired boy got bruised and beaten by an adult. Said adult had claimed to be the owner of that beach and didn't care if young Tsukasa's reasoning was that he had wanted to collect some seashells for his little sister. Yet the adult beta, much bigger than Tsukasa at the time, was not afraid of the child alpha who has yet to develop his alpha attributes. 

Having been beaten and battered, Shishiou Tsukasa was left rotting away on the sand beach floor if not for Senku and his dad that came by to pick up stones and shells for the little omega's young experiments. Tsukasa was shown kindness by both a boy younger than him and also by a fair adult. He failed to protect his little sister from her illness. This time, he vows to protect his childhood friend from any harm.

And his fondness for the shorter omega had grown. He wasn't able to understand why he was so infatuated with Senku at the time, until he learnt about omegaverse dynamics. His own guesses of his childhood friend's second nature had proved correct ever since he scented of Senku's pre-heat. Then the omega has been on his mind ever since because he understands what this had meant for them. That he would have a chance of being a good alpha mate for Senku. And Tsukasa knows he's getting anxious, for he's about to graduate soon and doesn't want anyone claiming _his_ omega. Ha. _His omega._ Senku would probably sneer at him for overthinking about claiming something that was yet to be his and that he'll be ten billion percent sure that the omega would say he belongs to no one.

Tsukasa let out another sigh. Amber eyes watched over the younger male in slumber fondly before gently caressing the omega’s forehead. The brown-haired male ended up carrying Senku back home piggy-style that late afternoon.

==xxaboxx==

That night, crimson eyes had woken up to the nearby desk clock that read 10pm in the evening. Senku sat up from his bed with a yawn before noticing his phone had lit up. Checking his device, he's noticed there were a lot of messages from Tsukasa and winced at the amount plus some of the message headlines. The omega could already work out being lectured by said friend about how uncareful he was regarding his heat and medications etc. It was also incredibly foolish of him to approach Hyouga when Tsukasa had already warned him not to go near the silver-head. The omega pouted, muttering 'mother hen'.

The brown-haired alpha also mentioned that he wants to talk about something important with Senku face-to-face whenever he feels better. At this, the omega faltered. He... wasn't sure if he could face Tsukasa at this moment. The young scientist knows he doesn't have to feel guilty for going behind his childhood friend's back on checking Hyouga out. The brown-haired alpha should know that Senku would do any means to get what he wants after all. The other reason was having realised that Hyouga was his saviour and possibly be a potential future mate, the omega wasn't _so_ sure if he needs to limit his suitors to just one anymore.

At this thought, Senku's heart did a small pang of hurt because he still considers Tsukasa to be his one true future mate after all. Even if nothing develops between himself and Hyouga, the omega definitely knows he still wants Tsukasa in his life. He knows for sure before and after encountering Hyouga, the scent compatibility and the connection between himself and Tsukasa is still there.

 _'Or IS it still there?'_ Senku frowned. He never did inhale Tsukasa's rut after he met Hyouga's after all...

 _'...No.'_ Senku shakes his head before slowly getting out of his bed and sliding onto his desk chair. He opened his laptop and started researching. He wanted to know _things_. He doesn’t want to ignore the spark between himself and Hyouga nor himself and Tsukasa. Is it possible for an omega to mate with two alphas at the same time? Or vice versa? What about poly-relationships? How realistic is the possibility of a domestic relationship if that occurs? How does he balance attention to both alphas out? Would the alphas fight _-oh_ they definitely will!

"Actually... I still never found out what the bet was... or the contest for that matter...hmm..." The white-green-haired omega pondered as he stopped his typing. He did remember neither alpha had wanted to let him know what the bet was about. Perhaps it has something to do with Senku himself?

"Nah, I'm not much of a narcissist wishing for that to happen. Ten billion percent bet it was being the best fighter among high school or something," Senku discarded the thought away. He'll need to find out. Perhaps being around the student body again would acquire information being slipped up by the same gossipers again?

He needs blackmail on Hyouga. Tsukasa would most likely do as he says, so if he could find dirt on Hyouga to use, then his plans should hopefully work. With this, Senku had started to plan. 

Within the next few days of planning, gathering information and avoiding his own childhood friend like crazy, as well as noticing that the other silver-haired alpha was also avoiding _him_ like crazy, Senku thinks he has all the pieces in place.

To his own dismay, he learnt that the topic of both alphas’ bet was focused on an omega. Nobody knows which omega it was, but Senku felt a tiny bit hurt that both alphas were fighting over an omega that _isn't_ him. And that he had honestly thought Tsukasa had _some_ feelings for him. Like when Tsukasa left the leeches at the school gates for him. Perhaps it was just Tsukasa being a dutiful friend to look out for Senku? The omega frowned.

 _'Let's be realistic here Ishigami, those two could have all the omegas that are ten times better than you are, who ARE you kidding?'_ Senku let out a sigh as he berated himself. Tsukasa most likely only chased after him because the alpha was looking out for him. And Hyouga… at least Senku knows the silver-head was probably just at the wrong place at the wrong time. He’s most likely just being mindful of Senku’s whereabouts so the silver-haired alpha doesn’t get dragged in with the younger teen’s heats again. 

So… should he go ahead with his plan anymore? Especially since he wasn't so sure if Tsukasa's feelings for him were ever there in the first place. "...No... let's do this." Senku's grip tightened with determination. "I want to get this over and done with. If I read everything wrong, then we can just go our own separate ways. I can finally focus on marrying science off forever. No more chickening out, no more hoping." 

The omega sadly sniffled, "And eventually, I will invent something where I can become a beta forever. I don't need any of this in my life _ever again_."

==xxaboxx==

Tsukasa had thought it was strange. He knew Senku had been avoiding him for a few days. It's probably because of the other day with Hyouga. Though, normally the omega would bounce back. But not this time. Did he miss anything out of the ordinary? 

_Yes._

The brown-haired male knew the gist of it may be related to Senku having reacted to Hyouga's rut. When Tsukasa was there, he didn't smell anything strange off either omega or alpha that would make them both go in heat and rut. The alpha was also sure that Senku had taken his suppressants, so the only explanation would either be that foul drugs were at work or... that those two were actually compatible. The latter is something that Tsukasa doesn't wish to come true.

But he knows what a foul drug smell like. At least, on that day where his childhood friend had ended up being in the infirmary, he did manage to smell a waft of the drug off his omega friend.

 _'And some of Hyouga's rut was lingering around Senku too at the time.'_ Tsukasa gripped his hands tightly. He didn't want to over-assume, but the idea of Senku and his rival having found each other... would be a devastating blow to Tsukasa's heart. Yet he still loves his endearing young friend from his childhood years, he isn't sure if he wants to let go. At least, until he knows Hyouga is genuine regarding his bet, otherwise he wouldn't hand Senku over to anyone that easily.

The brown-haired alpha got brought out of his thoughts as he heard his phone vibrate. Fishing the device out of his pocket, he checked the message which made him choke in shock.

'Hey Tsukasa! I'm off to the XXOO Love Hotel in XXOO street over at the XXOO prefecture with Hyouga. Meet us there or you'll miss all the fun! ;D - message at 15:35 from Senku.'

==xxaboxx==

Hyouga observed the omega who had managed to talk him into following after him. Just a few hours ago, the silver-head had tried to slip away to the school rooftop during after school hours. Normally he waits there to see whether Tsukasa or Senku had headed off. Once they both left, the silver-head would either leave the school premises or stay back to help with some preparations for the school festival.

But today, Hyouga got caught as he walked up to the fences in the rooftop. Ishigami Senku had been waiting at the only door exit to and from the rooftop right after the silver-head headed inside the open-air. He _could've_ used force if necessary. But he recalls of the bet he has with Shishiou Tsukasa and that his own inner alpha wouldn't let him treat the possibly compatible omega like crap.

Looking at the bold omega coming up to him with a confident smirk and sparkling red eyes had made Hyouga's heart flutter. He tried to look away but couldn't help to sneak glances at the white-green-haired teen. And the younger student's smirk grew even further as if he _knew_ Hyouga was peeking at him. The silver-haired alpha twitched when the omega addressed him with a voice that sounded like honey to his inner alpha ears, "We need to talk, Hyouga-senpai."

"...There is nothing to-"

"-There _is_ still something to talk about. But not here at school. So, you and I are both going to somewhere to talk about this."

"And if I don't agree to go with you?"

"I'll either sic Tsukasa on you or the school on you."

"...You don't have any proof."

"Nope, but it doesn't stop me to sic Tsukasa on you. Heh, maybe he'll even _win_ the bet at this rate." At this, Hyouga faintly growled and Senku knew he won the argument at this point. Looks like the bet is an important element _and_ sore spot for the alpha. Senku's heart clenched in pain remembering the bet was over an unknown omega. He tries to maintain a neutral facade. "You don't want to lose the bet now, do you?"

"...So, you do know what the bet is about after all?" 

_'Only about an omega.'_ Senku huffed, "I know enough."

The silver head grew silent before asking with more hesitancy in his voice, "...And... you're okay with it?"

 _'No. I can't change what the two of you were thinking, but I can at least give you both my confession before your bet is done.'_ Red eyes looked away to the side before focusing back on the silver-head, "Well... whether it's okay with me or not wouldn't affect either of you right? You're both still going ahead with the bet anyway. The way I see it, I don't see why either of you wouldn't stand a chance. So, if you _want_ to have the chance, either you come with me now or I'll sic Tsukasa on you and _he_ wins. What will it be?"

"...Fine. Where are we going then?" Hyouga sighed, half relieved and half in wonder at Senku's words. The omega's grin grew calculating and chirped, "Follow me!"

And that's how Hyouga ended up standing in front of a love hotel with the sniggering omega. Hyouga's eye twitched before addressing the younger male, "Are you joking?"

"Nope. I'm ten billion percent serious about this," Senku grinned. "Oh! And look who finally came!" The silver-head glanced at the direction where the white-green-haired teen was gesturing before doing a double take. Shishou Tsukasa was sprinting towards them while the tallest alpha glared at him and shoot Senku a worried look. "Senku! What give you the idea to come here with Hyouga of all people!?"

"I give myself the idea."

"That's not what I mean! I thought I told you to-"

"-Stay away from Hyouga. I know, _yes mom_." Tsukasa spluttered at Senku's way of dismissing him off. Hyouga on the other hand, knitted his eyebrows before speaking again. "Senku-kun. I thought you said..."

"I said I would sic Tsukasa on you if you don't come with me. You did, so I won't sic him on you, just that he's here for me."

"...Senku!?" Tsukasa frowned at his childhood friend.

"That doesn't make sense..." Hyouga muttered.

"Well, it's true. I need him here for me. And I need _you_ , Hyouga-senpai, to be here too." Both alphas frowned at what the omega is telling both of them. Hyouga's face bordering on a look of suspicion while Tsukasa held his head upon an incoming headache. Senku coughed, "I have something to tell you both, but before that I need to make some things clear with Hyouga-senpai." The white-green-haired teen gestured over to the love hotel. "Anyway, let's go inside first."

"...In a love hotel?" Hyouga questioned.

"Yup."

"...Why a love hotel, Senku?" This time it was Tsukasa's question with a weary heart.

"Experiments performed in different places are important too, Tsukasa."

"A science experiment inside a love hotel right now!?"

"...I think I'll leave you two lunatics..." The silver-head was about to turn around but Senku quickly grabbed onto Hyouga's arm and Tsukasa's sleeve. "Okay, stop whining the both of you! We're either going inside there together or I'll find a random person from the streets to go inside. So, which is it!?" Both alphas immediately clamped up at the omega's horrid suggestion of going inside with another unknown person.

And that's how they found themselves inside one of the cute big rooms inside the XXOO love hotel.

Tsukasa glanced around the place with disbelief before hearing the sound of locking from the room entrance. He turned around to see Senku holding up the card key with a triumphant smirk. If the brown-haired alpha didn't know any better, you'd think Senku was the alpha luring two omegas into having sex with him instead. Tsukasa wasn't sure if he gulped to his own ridiculous idea or to the cuteness that the omega was displaying.

Hyouga on the other hand just threw himself onto a nearby red sofa and tried to ignore the heart-shaped bed on the side. He was also deliberately avoiding eye contact with the other two. And then immediately cursed when he saw a mirror on the ceiling. _The ceiling_. Senku looked up from the silver-head’s reaction and just whistled, "Wow they have a mirror on the ceiling! Talk about kinky." Tsukasa on the other hand, just gaped. Hyouga groaned as he covered his own squinted eyes.

Senku went straight up to the heart-shaped bed and seated himself on the edge. Hyouga grumbled when he saw where the omega was sitting from the mirror. Tsukasa tried very hard to show a neutral demeanour as he slowly navigated himself to a plush white stool. The white-green-haired omega stared at both alphas before clearing his throat. "Okay, finally I manage to get both of you today. Well, technically, Hyouga-senpai was the one that's hard to find since it was oh-so obvious you've been avoiding me."

Hyouga just grunted and looked away while Senku glanced at Tsukasa. "And as for Tsukasa, it was me that was avoiding you. So, yeah, that's on me." The brown-haired male let out a sigh at his own childhood friend's bluntness. The omega continued. "So, I want to clear some things between the three of us before I finally tell you both what I had planned on telling you two today..."

Crimson eyes looked over at the silver-head. "Hyouga-senpai, you still never answered me that day. Was it you who had saved me from that unknown rape the other day?"

"What!? Unknown rape!?" Tsukasa gasped. "What the-!? When-!? How did this happen Senku!?" Amber eyes narrowed and flickered over to the silver head, "Is this on that day Senku ended up being in the infirmary!?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah...I’ll explain later. Speaking of which, you still owe me an explanation for that Tsukasa." The brown-haired alpha looked confused at Senku's accusation. "You seemed to be informed of it anyhow, even if you don't know how I ended up in there in the first place." The taller male looked away in shame, having realised what his friend had meant. The omega turned his focus back on Hyouga again. "Well? Hyouga-senpai."

"...Just call me Hyouga, Senku-kun." The silver-haired alpha let out a sigh before nodding. "And yes, I was there that day."

"...Why did you help me then?"

"...That day... I was on my way home... and normally, if I could scent the heat of an omega a mile away, I would've bolted and left."

"Because of the incompatible stench, right? But..."

" _But yes._ To my astonishment the heat smelt great. Who would've passed off a scent that would somehow smell compatible to one's senses? So obviously, against my own better judgement I checked it out." Hyouga grunted as his squinted gaze flickered from Senku to Tsukasa. "And if I had known it was the _famous Lion's favourite person_ , I would've left it alone." Tsukasa sweated at Hyouga's speech about Senku being his favourite person. The shortest male however, pressed onwards. "But you didn't because?"

The silver-head sighed. "Isn't it obvious? Do I have to spell it out?" The brown-haired alpha having immediately understood the other alpha's feelings, growled. But Senku, without batting an eyelash, suddenly turned his attention to his childhood friend. "And you Tsukasa? How did you know I was in the infirmary that day?"

Said strongest high schooler hitched in a breath at Senku's unexpected question. Scratching his cheek a little, the brown-haired alpha spoke, "Hnn... the truth is... I passed by Hyouga that day in the late afternoon..."

"...And he's the one that told you. So, that text you mentioned you got from me…"

"Hnn...yeah. It was a lie," The tallest male finished lamely. "I... I’m sorry. It’s just… I recognised your heat scent on him... and feared the worst for you... but..."

"But I didn't take advantage of him. I was able to control my own will at that moment _not_ to mark him on the spot." Hyouga hmphed and narrowed his eyes even further at Tsukasa. "Thanks for the vote of confidence."

"Hnn. Doesn't make it any less reassuring," Tsukasa weakly retorted.

"Alright, enough both of you." Senku huffed. "Hyouga, I appreciate you didn't mate with me and mark me just there and then. You're not as cold hearted as rumours made you out to be." The silver head tsked and looked away. Red eyes grinned at the response before glancing over at the brown-haired alpha. "And Tsukasa, I’ll forgive you for that text. It’s not really a big deal but I’m surprised you rebelled and lied to me. You never did that before.” Tsukasa grunted lightly before the omega continued with a smirk. “Also… you have feelings for me, right?"

Said alpha let out a series of gibberish sounds as his whole face turned red. Senku cackled tactlessly saying they're not four or six anymore and that his friend is so cute for being so pure. Eventually, Tsukasa nodded before looking away with a hand covering the bottom half of his face. The omega chuckled, "I love you too, Tsukasa." The strongest high schooler froze on the spot.

Senku then turns his attention to a sulking Hyouga, who seemed to be packing his stuff up. "Whoa not so fast Hyouga!"

"I know a losing battle when I see one, Senku-kun," Hyouga grunted. "I'll be out of here and you two lovebirds can go f-"

"-Finish that sentence and I'll sic Tsukasa on you." The omega snorted. "While I do have reciprocated feelings for Tsukasa... I'm going to be honest and tell you both this. I find the rut scents from the two of you to be perfectly in sync with mine."

"...Senku?" Tsukasa frowned as he looked at what his omega was saying.

"...That's not unheard of... but also quite incredibly selfish of you." The silver head huffed. "You didn't even..."

"Acknowledge your feelings? Well, you never did say it out plainly either." The omega shrugged. "...Besides... I don't even know you existed before this rut-heat scent fiasco. I wouldn't put all my cents just based on the scent compatibility alone."

"...That's relatable and awfully blunt of you," Hyouga muttered as if he got stabbed painfully. Tsukasa took some pity for the other alpha. "That's Senku for you. Always straight to the point." Amber eyes then looked at the omega. "And? What do you plan to do about it, Senku?"

Said white-green-haired teen let out a sigh as he scratched the back of his head in frustration. "Look, I know this is incredibly selfish of me... but I want to try it out. I want to get to know Hyouga better. And… this relationship between the three of us? I wish… no, I _want_ it to work out between us. Personally, I think it's possible... and it's ten billion percent exhilarating for me!"

"...I don't like to share." Hyouga sneered before looking away.

"...Neither do I." Tsukasa glared at the silver head before turning his vision back on the omega, "But for Senku... I'm willing to do anything that makes you happy. Even... if I have to share..." 

Hyouga whipped his head around and stared incredulously at his rival, "Are you for real?"

"You'll never get bored with Senku around." Was Tsukasa's response. Senku stood up from the heart-shaped bed and walked near both alphas. "Trust you to have my back, Tsukasa!" The omega gave a chuffed grin before looking at the other alpha. "Well? You up for trying it? Or, be a chicken now and regret that you never tried it for the rest of your life?"

The silver-haired alpha twitched at the omega's challenging voice, "...You're on."

"Great! Let's have sex now!" Senku chirped, making Hyouga falter at the omega's outburst while Tsukasa sweated, "Wait, Senku. Now!? How-!?"

But the omega just kept blabbering in his own excited state. "Obviously it’s safer to do this when I’m not in heat, which is now! And neither of you gets to mark me yet of course! But we can just mate and see how it goes. I'm sure having the three of us rub skins together would help develop a deeper relationship among us. Besides, I already used contraceptives. Even if I do go into real heat, I won't get babies _yet_."

"...That's not-"

"-I do hope you don't do this to any compatible alphas you've just met." Violet eyes squinted in frustration at the omega's open-minded nature. Tsukasa, on the other hand, nodded in agreement to the silver-head's comments. But Senku stuck a tongue out at both of them. "Well, I dunno. I've only met the two of you. If I do find someone else that's compatible-"

"-That won't happen," Hyouga growled.

"Well-"

"-Hnn. What he said," before Senku knew it, both alphas were towering over him. Tsukasa's expression looked rather stormy. "We'll make sure of it."

"Hey now-" The shortest male sweated, holding his hands up.

"-We'll just have to keep him occupied so he won't go looking around for more then, isn't that right? _Senku-kun_." Hyouga spoke while the omega gulped at the two alphas approaching near him. 

Senku took a few steps back when the alphas came closer. Suddenly, the back of his knees hit the bed behind him and the shorter teen fell backwards. Red eyes blinked at the shift in view at the mirror above him. He gulped at the sight before focusing his attention at the two older teens hovering above him with a hesitant smile, "Now, now you two... I-umph!"

The white-green-haired teen was engaged in a deep kiss with Hyouga. His tongue was being sucked dry despite the amount of natural saliva pooling inside his mouth due to his omega nature. The silver-head ran his tongue across Senku’s teeth before exploring the omega’s oral cavern. Tears gathered at the corner of the omega’s eyes, again due to his own body nature. The younger teen clutched onto the silver alpha’s sleeves and moaned at the kiss. His own thighs shook as he felt slick slithering down his back entrance.

The scientist then felt a dip on the bed and they both broke the kiss apart. Large, rough hands then turned his chin around, this time Senku could feel Tsukasa’s lips over his. Seems like the brown-haired alpha had made his way to sit behind the omega. While Senku was absorbed in a tongue dance with the taller alpha, Hyouga observed the two before taking his opportunity to unbuckle Senku’s belt off. 

Senku moaned into Tsukasa’s mouth as he felt his trousers were being pulled down. He immediately broke his kiss with the brown-haired alpha to glance at the silver-head. “Wait!” Whatever the omega was about to say had turned into a whimper, since Hyouga ignored the shorter male’s protests and dipped his hand right inside the teen’s briefs. Tsukasa too, was hesitant at first for causing his omega possible pain, but decided to go with the other alpha’s flow in the end. The brown-haired alpha quickly made work to unbutton Senku’s top before shedding all garments off the omega’s upper body.

“Aah! Not you too Tsukasa, wait-aaghhh!” Senku mewled when Tsukasa’s hands went straight for the pink buds on his chest. Tsukasa pecked the omega’s forehead as he ran his rough fingers over that baby smooth skin. He fingered the younger teen’s nipples, deliberately applying several varied strengths when twisting those pink buds, making Senku moan loudly.

Hyouga, not to be outdone by his rival, yanked Senku’s last defence off his nether region and tossed the briefs aside. The scent of the omega’s slick drenched the room, making both alphas’ eyes dilate and inhale the omega’s scent glands more. Tsukasa smooched Senku’s neck while Hyouga pressed his fingers behind the omega’s entrance. It was wet, _very wet_. He brought the lubricated fingers back up, enjoying the fragrance. Violet eyes then observed the youngest teen before meeting amber ones and addressed his rival. “Care to do the honours or shall I do it?”

Tsukasa narrowed his eyes before speaking into Senku’s ear, making the younger teen moan. “Senku? Do you want me to go first? Or Hyouga?”

The omega whimpered before gasping out. “B-both! I-I want both!”

“Hnn. Then we’ll need to have you get used to it first.” Tsukasa glanced over at Hyouga, who nodded back. The silver head tutted playfully at the youngest male. “You’re lucky neither of us are in ruts now. Think about when we both _knot_ you at the same time.” The omega’s response was a delighted gasp and the produce of more slick dripping down his thighs. “ _And_ look at how you wet yourself, hmm?”

“Did-didn’t wet!” Senku hit Hyouga’s shoulder with the strength of a hamster. Tsukasa chuckled behind him, sending vibrations down the omega’s back and making the teen mewl further. The brown-haired alpha cooed, “Lay on all fours for us? Senku?” The white-green-haired male sniffled and struggled to get on all fours on the bed. “That’s good. Very good of you, _our omega_.” Tsukasa praised, making the Senku’s inner omega proud that he had obeyed his alphas’ instructions. The omega got rewarded by the brown-haired alpha’s digits, now fingering around his wet entrance.

The brown-haired alpha slowly inserted a middle finger inside that tight-fitted cavern. Senku hitch a breath and wailed when Tsukasa tried to thrust his single finger in and out. The omega was shaking when the alpha added another finger, the younger teen moaned about the weirdness he felt. When Senku had thought he gotten used to the number of digits inside him, he cried again when Tsukasa added a two more fingers in one go. The omega wailed and thrashed, “Agghhh… nnnn… no… it feels weird… so… _full!_ ”

Tsukasa hushed and kissed the teen’s tears away, “Shh, shh. I know _omega_. But trust us, trust your alphas. You’ll feel less pain and better in no time.” 

Meanwhile, the other silver-haired alpha had unbuckled his own trousers before bringing his own manhood out with one hand. With his other unoccupied arm, he grabbed the back of Senku’s head and pushed it down to his own cock. The omega’s nose was flooded with Hyouga’s rut and whimpered. But the silver-head caressed the top of Senku’s head gently, “Suck for me, _omega_.”

Senku groaned at the command before hesitantly licking the silver-head’s length. The saliva in his own mouth had naturally lubricated the cock. Hyouga grunted before shoving his whole manhood inside that tight mouth, making their omega cry out at the sudden contact. The silver alpha patiently waited for Senku to settle down before slowly pulling his own length out and then ramming it back in.

The white-green-haired teen cried when the tip of Hyouga’s length hit the back of his throat. _’It hurts!’_ Senku whimpered. Senku’s groans had sent a different kind of excitement to Hyouga’s cock, making the silver-head growl in satisfaction. And then the younger male wailed when Tsukasa had managed to insert his own large manhood from behind, inside the omega’s back entrance. 

Tsukasa shivered and deeply inhaled at the warmth that had wrapped around him. He waited for his omega to adjust to his length before gripping his hands on either side of the teen’s waist. A few minutes later, the brown-haired alpha slowly slid his own manhood in and out. Senku mewled at the motion behind him, continuing to send shivers down Hyouga’s length. The brown-haired alpha made several pokes inside that tight cavern before managing to hit a spot that made their omega wail and thrash violently. 

Both alphas studied their omega’s dazed yet delighted face and the two of them nodded at each other. Hyouga immediately pulled his manhood out making Senku moan at the loss. Misty red eyes looked at his two alphas with confusion before feeling himself being pulled back. He’s sitting right in front of Tsukasa, with his back touching the brown-haired alpha’s chest. He could smell the pleasant scent of sandalwood off his childhood friend and Senku’s inner omega purred.

And then the omega screamed when he felt arms around his waist lifted him up and plunged his whole body back down on Tsukasa’s manhood. Senku whined again when his taller alpha repeated this for two more times. Slick poured out heavily like a waterfall, completely drenching the bed around them and making the thrusting process even more smoothly. The omega whimpered when Tsukasa lifted him one more time. 

Only that, this time Senku felt himself being impaled with an extra length, making him mewl and gasp for breath. “Aghhh…. So…so full!” The omega sniffled as he immediately the waft of rut from his other alpha in front of him. “It…it hurts…” Senku cried, the pain making the omega totally forgetting why the alphas had done this in the first place. 

“Shh, shh, it’s okay, _sweet omega_ ,” Tsukasa cooed once again while Hyouga huffed and grunted. “He did ask for it.” Senku’s response to Hyouga’s harsh jibe was a helpless hiccup. The silver head sighed. Taking pity on their omega, the shorter alpha slid his hand down and gripped on the omega’s smaller length lightly. The white-green-haired teen twitched and moaned in protest before mewling once again when Hyouga had started to move his hand up and down around Senku’s cock.

The brown-haired alpha however, went back to teasing the omega’s lone nipple with one hand while his other whole arm had wrapped around the smaller one’s waist. Both alphas penetrated their omega’s wet cavern, each one alternating the timing of their thrusts and trying to hit the special spot as hard as possible. 

Senku felt like he was on fire. The constant brushing of two cocks each from his alphas were burning from within him. The pain only lasted a few seconds before it was very quickly transformed into pleasure. “Alpha! Alpha!” His own omega nature cried out. Crimson eyes made the mistake at looking up at the ceiling, only to see the mirror reflection of himself being mated by his two alphas. His embarrassment of seeing his own state was quickly washed away from an impending feeling concentrated in his lower region. He cried, “Alpha! Alphas! ALPHAS!! AHHH!!” Senku spasmed and came _hard_ , arching his back. His own cum squirted between himself and Hyouga. The omega also felt an uncontrollable build-up of slick had burst from within him and had flowed down, drenching on the alphas’ cocks. 

“Omega! _Our_ Omega!” Both alphas growled at the sudden influx of slick and the tightening of the walls inside the wet cavern. The scent of slick had penetrated the minds of both alphas, finally quickening their come and had emptied their seed inside the sole omega. Senku whined as he felt his tummy kept getting filled up and feeling bloated. The omega tirelessly squirmed at the sensations while both alphas collapsed onto the bed, breathing rapidly.

All three of them laid on their sides on the heart-shaped bed. A mixed chorus of panting could be heard within the room. Senku’s whines turned into hiccups while Tsukasa presses some kisses on the omega’s temple. Hyouga quietly wipes the tears away from their omega’s eyes while Senku had sniffled about ‘no pups’ and ‘need to try harder’. Both alphas had reassured the white-green-haired teen have done well and that they can try for a pup when they all get older.

They rested for a while until there was a sudden laughter from Senku. Both alphas looked at each other before glancing down at their omega in concern. _Their omega._ Looks like the two of them have adapted to sharing their omega in this relationship. 

Glazed red eyes flickered back and forth between his two alphas. “So… how was it?”

Amber and violet irises regarding each other. Tsukasa, always on the lookout for his friend to mate, spoke. “…I am okay with it as long as Senku is happy.” Their omega then glanced over at his other alpha, who grunted. “…Tolerable. Worth a try, I guess.”

Senku cackled at his silver-haired alpha’s response as he struggled to sit up and planted a kiss each to his alphas. “Next time, we should go for bite marks!”

==xxaboxx==

A few more hours of mating and cuddling later, the three students had started to dress back into their own clothes. Senku was quenching his thirst from a glass of water, handed to him by Tsukasa. A thought suddenly passed by the omega, "Huh… now that I remember it, there was one more mystery left to unravel." 

"Oh? What was it Senku?" Tsukasa smiled back with endearment.

"The bet." Both alphas stiffened. The omega continued. "You know, some things didn't add up."

"...How so? I thought you knew everything about it, Senku-kun." Hyouga frowned. At this, the omega whistled, feigning ignorance. "Well... only the gist of it?" Crimson eyes sneaked glimpses from both alphas, whom both had stared back bemusedly in response. Senku quickly explained, "Well, the student body had said that you both were fighting over... an omega...” The youngest male fiddled with the bed sheets with pink cheeks, “So… is that omega...?"

"It's you, Senku," Tsukasa sighed before his inner alpha cooed at their omega playing with the bed sheets due to embarrassment. "And I wouldn't trust the rumours inside the school too much. Honestly, you've got a brilliant mind when it comes to others but not when it revolves around you."

"Hey! I uh... at least worked out all _this_ -" The white-green-haired teen gestured to the three of them. "-Since neither of you two were brave enough to come and ask me out."

"It does... go against the tradition of having an alpha ask the omega out," Hyouga sulked.

"Oh? Are you saying you want to 'go tradition' then? Okay, go ahead, confess to me now," Senku chirped, red eyes watching Hyouga with sparkling excitement as his shy mood changed dramatically within a matter of seconds. The silver-head sweated before groaning, "No. You keep ruining the mood."

Senku booed. "Boooring." The brown-haired alpha on the other hand, laughed at the two's antics. "Well, I'm sure we'll never get bored with Senku around." This caught the omega's attention and crimson eyes flickered over to meet amber ones. "Ha-ha. So? What _was_ the bet about anyway?"

Both alphas stared at each other, wondering who and how to start. Ironically, it was Hyouga that answered the question. "You remember that day where I saved you?" Senku nodded him to carry on. "So, after I saved you that day and had told Tsukasa about your whereabouts, the next day he-," the silver head jabbed a thumb at the rival alpha, "-Came back to me and said that he knew about our scents from your heat and my rut. Obviously, even if I wanted to feign ignorance to this guy, I couldn’t do it to my own inner alpha."

"Hnn…. And so… since I didn't want to give you up to him either, because I've known you... well, forever really." Tsukasa spoke sheepishly. "We decided to make a bet. That if either of us wins the contest at the school's festival, the winner gets to court you and the other one should forget about you altogether..."

"Huh." Senku's inner omega purred at the fact that two of the best alphas inside his school had fought over for him. "Well, I for one, am glad that the bet was tied then. Bet nobody would’ve realised a more pleasant and different outcome like this hmm?" The omega chuckled at the sight on both of his alphas looking away bashfully. "And? What was the contest about?"

The two older teens immediately stiffened. Neither of them turned to face the younger male. "Oh? Neither of you want to confess hmm? Should I find out on my own? Or have the two of you save your own future embarrassments by telling me now? Surely, it's probably just some stage fight, right?"

"Crossdressing contest." Tsukasa quietly muttered.

"Huh?"

"What he said. The best men's crossdressing contest. Our class decided on a maid cafe and the two of us are part of those that's... going to do the serving..." Hyouga trailed off.

"While being dressed _as maids_. So... we may as well bet on that contest because our class... is pretty much having all the men wear maid clothes and female wear butler clothes. It’ll be fair too, the two of us choosing the same thing to wear." The brown-haired male supplied with deject.

"Oh..." Red eyes sparkled at the news. Smaller arms looped themselves around the arms of each of his alphas and Senku gave them both a smirk. "Well, you can both ignore the contest since both of you won in my eyes. Now, shall I come visit your maid café and have you both address me as Master?"

"...You _minx_." Hyouga aggressively purred on his omega's cheekiness while Tsukasa just planted a kiss on Senku's forehead. The three of them burst out into laughter, each one of them feeling lighter than before.

They've all won the bet. As for who won the contest in the end, rumour has it that there was a tie.

END.

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: It’s done! I hope you’ve enjoyed this TsuSenHyou ship with requested ABO themes. I’m not that great at writing ABO, so I thank my friends for telling me what ABO stuff would do or wouldn’t do (It’s diverse lol) so I made up one where you can’t smell the scents off any A or O that easily unless you’re in heat. This way, the suspense of whom had saved Senku since the start would be more fun this way?? (Though honestly, you can guess very easily from the tags haha).
> 
> Fun fact: The scents I’ve used for both Senku and Tsukasa were taken from the official Japanese fragrances being sold as merch. 
> 
> Originally, I had soulmate stuff incorporated in this fic but decided to take it out because the plot is too long. There are probably some parts that may not read/flow as easily and I admit it does feel rushed. There were also some parts where I wrote vaguely because it’s not really important in the plot. (Writing a fic as a gift is not my forte lol) I do hope it’s still somewhat an enjoyable piece to read.


End file.
